


Balance

by babypilots



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Diapers, Little Space, Little Tyler, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Wetting, little josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypilots/pseuds/babypilots
Summary: Josh watched him go with wide, fond eyes, and Jenna approached him carefully. She sighed, stroking his cheek gently with the back of her knuckles.“You’re little too, aren’t you honey?”





	Balance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this work includes themes of age regression, including pee and diapers, between consenting adults. These things are very intentionally presented as non-sexual, and are not treated as kinks, or as part of any kink communities. If you are uncomfortable with this kind of content, there's no need to interact with this fic!

Jenna couldn’t be mad at him. Yeah, it was their one main day off to explore Adelaide, and yeah, she’d been looking forward to spending it with grown-up Tyler, but was it his fault that he’d woken up whining and sucking his thumb? Of course it wasn’t.

Tyler still wanted to go out, though. It could get a little risky, taking the baby out in public so long, especially somewhere where they could be recognized. But the little smile on his face had been so excited when she asked what he wanted to do. He had hitched up into a kneeling position on their bed, bounced a little, and insisted upon going to see the “kangapoos” - so how was Jenna to resist?

It turned out that most of the day went fine. Tyler was a little light on his feet, a little easily distracted and swayed, and he hardly let go of Jenna’s hand the entire time, but around 3:00, things started to crash. First, he was just dragging his feet a little, and yawning once in awhile, but then it became full blown, non-stop whining.

“Mommyyyyyy,” Tyler said loudly from across the table where they had stopped for coffee - or rather, a frappuccino for her, and apple juice for Tyler - his preferred beverage on days like today.

Jenna looked nervously around at the people next to them.

“What, baby?” she cooed quietly. “Gotta call me Jenna when we’re out remember?”

“I DON”T CARE,” Tyler huffed at the top of his voice. “YOU”RE MEAN.”

Jenna rolled her eyes, and cast another nervous glance at the other few people occupying tables. This wasn’t really that much of a risk; they were in the middle of the Australian bush, it was unlikely that they would be recognized; but still, famous or not, big baby Tyler could draw some attention.

“Ty,” she said, exasperated but endeared. “We’re gonna have to go home now if you’re this cranky. If you wanna still go to the zoo, you gotta be a big boy, okay?”

Tyler frowned dramatically, tears starting to emerge at the corner of his eyes as he thrust his lower lip out. But his expression changed slowly, the grumpiness fleeing, and an apologetic sadness taking it’s place. He stood up from his seat, waddled over to Jenna, and whispered clumsily in her ear.

“Loveyoumommy, m’sorry.”

Jenna’s heart warmed.

“It’s okay, baby boy. Let’s go to the zoo, and then nap time, okay?”

She felt him nod against her neck, yawning a little, and kissed him on the cheek, peeking over his shoulder and trying to play it off as an affectionate moment between adults.

“Loveyou,” Tyler repeated under his breath, all the way out of the door to the cafe, and all the way in the taxi to the zoo. “Loveyoumommy.”

———

The zoo was the most fun thing Tyler had ever done in his whole life. He didn’t feel tired anymore, and the kangaroos and koalas and everything else were amazing. He pointed enthusiastically at each one, standing on the bottom rungs of fences, and holding Jenna’s hand like a good boy whenever they moved from exhibit to exhibit. He knew he was a good boy because she told him so in his ear outside the tiger’s den, which was his favorite. She’d bought him another apple juice, a big one with ice this time, and he slurped through his straw happily as they walked along.

It was almost time to go, because they were going to see Josh beforrste dinner time - Jenna had promised that they could go to Josh’s room because Tyler wanted a hug - but first, they had to do paddle boat rides. The zoo had a big pond in the middle, and you could take a paddle boat and paddle around with the ducks and the geese, and Tyler had never wanted to do anything more in his entire life, except maybe cuddle Josh. He really wanted to cuddle Josh, and he hoped he would get to soon.

On the way to the paddle boats, Tyler started to notice a somewhat sudden and intense pressure in his tummy. He vaguely remembered that he’d had to pee really badly back at the coffee shop, but he hadn’t had time. They had to get back to the zoo. And now, the paddle boats were going to close, and he really really really wanted to go on one. So he crossed his legs a little as they waited in line, just enough to hold things in but not enough so Jenna could see, because he knew she’d make him leave the line and go potty, and he really wanted to go in a paddle boat.

Finally, they were at the front of the line. Tyler almost thought he was going to have an accident when they put on his life jacket, tightening it so that it pushed against his bladder. But he took a deep breath, and he held it in. He could be a big boy for Jenna, just like she said.

The staff guy helped them forward, and Jenna let Tyler get in first, situating himself on the seat and stretching out his legs to reach the pedals. He REALLY had to go now, but he was determined to get himself through this ride. Plus, the way he was sitting with his legs stretched out, it was pretty easy to squeeze his thighs together, so everything was fine.

Jenna climbed in after, denying a helping hand from the guy standing on the dock.

“You good to go, Ty Ty?”

“Mhm!!” he nodded, trying hard not to betray his situation. He started pedaling a little, but immediately felt a very small leak go into his underwear, and stopped, clenching his legs together, and gasping.

Jenna turned to him. “What’s up, baby boy?”

He shook his head, face bright red, clamping his legs together and starting to pedal again. They were able to pick up a little momentum this time, and made it out into the lake. Tyler couldn’t really enjoy it, though. He couldn’t focus on the ducks or the fishes in the pond, because all he could think about was how he was going to have an accident in his pants and mommy wouldn’t be proud of him anymore.

“Tyler,” Jenna tried again, stopping her pedaling and turning to him as best as she could in her life jacket. “What’s the matter, sweetie? Talk to me.”

He whimpered, high pitched and apologetic, before finally speaking.

“Gotta go bad,” he mumbled tearfully. “M’sorry.”

“Ohh, babe,” Jenna cooed, reaching out a hand to play with his hair. “Why didn’t you tell me before we got on?”

He shrugged, sniffling. “Wanted to go on the boats,” he said sadly, and squeezed his legs hard together as another urge hit him. It was getting harder and harder to control now, so without thinking, he reached both hands down to his crotch and held on, squeezing as tight as he could.

“Are you gonna make it?” Jenna questioned, sounding concerned but loving, and Tyler shook his head rapidly, tears spilling out now in earnest. He was disappointing everyone.

Jenna sighed, petting his hair one final time. “Okay, come on then, let’s get back to shore.”

Unfortunately, it turned out that getting back to shore with only one of them pedaling was a lot more difficult than they had anticipated. They mostly just turned in circles, Jenna’s rudder pushing them in a continuous loop to the left.

“Ty,” she said quietly, “Need you to try and pedal a little bit so that we can make it back and get you to the potty, okay?”

He nodded, a tiny involuntary whine escaping and wavering on his lips.

“Okay,” he whispered, voice broken. “M’sorry.”

He tried moving his feet a little, and they actually started making some progress, turning back under the bridge and around the cove. But as they approached the shore, Tyler held out a hand and grabbed Jenna’s arm tightly.

“Stop!” he choked out, full on crying now. “Mommmmmy, stop.”

“Ty?” she queried, holding his hand in hers.

“Don’t… I don’t want them to see,” he sobbed quietly, shoulders shaking.

“Can you hold on a bit longer?” she asked, voice strained.

He shook his head, whispering honestly. “No.”

“Awh. Okay, baby,” Jenna soothed, rubbing her hand in circles on his back. “It’s okay. We’ll clean it up, and it’s gonna be okay.”

Tyler just let tears roll down his face as he began to soak his pants, a wet puddle forming on the seat below him. He knew it was bad bad bad and he knew he was going to feel awful the moment it was done, but all he could think about now was how nice and comforting it felt to let go. He let out a shaky sigh, and turned his tearful face to Jenna, blinking.

“Feels soothing, huh baby?” she said, and shyly, Tyler nodded. Her circles grew bigger on his back.

“It’s okay.”

When he was finally done, it it him a little more clearly that he’d just had an accident out in public. He had ruined everything, and he’d disappointed Jenna. She might not even let him go see Josh now, or she might tell him what happened, and Josh would be disappointed too.

“Don’t tell Josh,” he wailed suddenly, tears falling again, and Jenna cocked her head.

“Ty-ty, Joshie wouldn’t be mad at you for this. I know he wouldn’t. Besides, Josh has accidents too sometimes when he’s a baby.”

Tyler blinked through his tears, looking up at her. “He does?”

She nodded, smiling softly. “Mhm. He does. Even good boys don’t make it to the potty sometimes.”

“Okay,” Tyler agreed, clumsily wiping the tears off his face. “Okay.”

———

Maybe it’s because she was blonde and pretty, or maybe it’s because he recognized them - Jenna sincerely hoped it was the former - but when she asked the boat operator to let them off farther down the dock, he did so without question, or without noting the yellow puddle left on one of the seats.

They’d made it into a taxi without incident, and she’d made sure to tip the driver a little extra for the inevitable dampness.

Tyler spent most of the ride crying softly, still residually embarrassed from what he’d done. It definitely hadn’t been his first accident, but it had been his first one in public that Jenna could remember, and she knew that he preferred to do these things in the quiet of a hotel room, or their own home. He’d immediately pressed his face into her chest when they got into the backseat, and Jenna had run a soft hand over the back of his head, letting him snuggle into her breasts.

Tyler said something muffled into her chest.

“Hmm, baby?” she chirped.

“Cnwe…” he repeated, muffled, before lifting up his head. His eyes were rimmed red, and she could tell he’d been crying again. “Do we still get to see Joshie? I want Joshie.”

Jenna smiled down at him. She knew she needed to get Tyler in the bath right away, but it might actually be nice to have an extra set of hands to help.

“How about we go to his room for bath time, little guy? Josh can help you play in the bath and get cleaned up.”

Tyler nodded rapidly against her, before hooking his fingers in her collar and pulling himself up to look in her eyes.

“Are you gonna tell him I did bad?” he whimpered quietly, looking at her so wide-eyed and earnestly that Jenna couldn’t bear to let him down.

“You didn’t do anything bad, Ty baby. You had an accident, but you did your best. Next time you know you need to tell me before you have to go bad, and I know you will because you’re a good boy,” she finished, leaning down to press soft lips into his hair.

He cooed, snuggling back into her for the remainder of the ride.

— — —

Josh took awhile to answer the door of his hotel room, and for a minute Jenna was afraid he wouldn’t be home. Josh did tend to like to go out exploring whatever city they were in, but she knew he was planning to take some time to himself today - otherwise they all would have seen the sights together.

“Josh?” she called, knocking again with the hand that Tyler wasn’t pulling on. She needed to get him in there quick, especially with Tyler still standing tired and cold and wet in his pants.

Finally, Josh pulled open the door, in a soft green v-neck t-shirt that Jenna hadn’t seen him wear since the old days - didn’t even know he still owned - and baggy sweatpants. His hair was oddly ruffled, and his cheeks flushed, and Jenna figured that either meant that he’d been sleeping all day, or… maybe…

“Joshie!!’ Tyler squealed, rushing through the door and flinging his arms around the neck. He giggled, pressing clumsy wet kisses to Josh’s lips and his nose, and Jenna grinned. There was a time when she’d balked at Tyler’s unconditional and unabashed affection for his bandmate, but at this point it was more adorable than anything else.

Josh wrapped both arms around Tyler’s middle wordlessly, wrapping him in a hug so tight that his feet were lifted off the floor a little. Jenna watched him curl his head into Tyler’s shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut and holding Tyler almost like he was a stuffed animal, or his favorite pet cat.

Ah…

Jenna laid a hand on Tyler’s back, gently guiding him away.

“Okay Ty Ty, can you be a big boy for me for a minute? Can you go in the bathroom and take all your dirty clothes off and then wait for us? Then we’re gonna have nice bath time, okay?”

Tyler nodded quickly, and ran into Jenna’s arms, throwing his arms around Jenna’s stomach and making her huff with the contact. She pressed a final kiss to his forehead, before sending him off for the bathroom, his shirt already halfway off as he struggled to tug it over his head, legs waddling like a toddler.

Josh watched him go with wide, fond eyes, and Jenna approached him carefully. She sighed, stroking his cheek gently with the back of her knuckles.

“You’re little too, aren’t you honey?”

Josh nodded, wide eyed and silent, cheek gravitating toward Jenna’s hand.

Little Josh was different. Where little Tyler was overexcited, little Josh was shy. Where Tyler was whiny, Josh was nonverbal. Both were easily overwhelmed, but Tyler was more easily pacified with cuddles, or rewards. Josh’s little space, Jenna had learned, was more a dissociative phenomenon than anything else - and it could easily become very intense. Hopefully she could keep him grounded.

This was going to be a long evening.

“Okay,” she said slowly. “Okay, Joshie. That’s okay.”

Josh made a humming noise, struggling to speak, and Jenna let him.

“Big boy,” he managed, bottom lip quivering, and eyes wide as ever. “Big for Tyler.”

Jenna cocked her head to the side, rubbing a soothing hand up and down Josh’s arm.

“You wanna do good for your little guy, huh?” she said, and Josh ducked his head. “That’s so nice of you, sweetheart.”

A LONG evening.

An idea was forming in Jenna’s head about how to keep her boys grounded and comfy.

“Honey, do you want to help me take care of the baby? Help me give him a bath and stuff? You can be my good little helper, and then when we get him to sleep you can have all he kisses and cuddles you want, okay? Have me all to yourself.”

Josh’s lips quivered again, finally spilling over into crying, silent and still. He nodded quickly and firmly in thanks, and Jenna had to hold back a wave of feelings herself. Josh, in this state, was a whole other brand of intimacy; taking care of him when he was so very needy and overwhelmed was a reward in and of itself.

“Okay, let’s go get him in the bath, yeah?” Jenna soothed, taking Josh by the hand and leading him into the bathroom.

Tyler was sitting on the edge of the bath tub, stark naked, with his feet drawn up onto the porcelain lip and his arms wrapped around his knees.

“Ty-guy,” Jenna started softly, “you’re gonna get all clean, and Josh is going to help me, and maybe play with you a little, okay?”

“Mhm!” Tyler agreed, looking to Josh with bright and loving eyes. He seemed to be catching onto more than Jenna gave him credit for - not looking to Josh like a caretaker, but like a friend of his own mental age.

“Joshie,” he said quietly, reaching out for his fingers and swiftly tugging him closer, a blush rising on his cheeks. Josh knealt down onto the floor, letting Tyler speak loudly in his ear, not even trying to whisper.

“I peed in a boat,” he said at full volume, before giggling. Even Josh smiled a little, looking at Jenna with confused delight.

Jenna just shrugged, rolling her eyes endearingly.

Josh turned back firmly, squaring himself with Tyler and giving him a bear hug as best as he could.

“That’s okay, Ty Ty,” he said quietly. “You’re still a good boy.”

Tyler nodded, blushing, and kissing Josh again clumsily, making a flush draw up on Josh’s cheeks too.

“So are you,” Tyler assured him, eyes earnest. “You’re a good boy too.”

“And it’s time to get this good boy clean,” Jenna announced, turning off the water and helping Tyler slip into the bubble-filled tub.

Tyler tugged on Jenna’s sleeve roughly, almost enough to pull her into the water, but she caught herself in time.

“Can Josh come in? Please?” he begged, tugging without stop. “Please? I want him to play too. We can play ducks together.”

Jenna looked at Josh.

“You want to get in the tub and help Ty Ty get washed up, Josh?” she posed, gauging his reaction. He ducked his head again, nodding slowly and looking up at her through lidded eyes.

She smiled at him while Tyler clapped and splashed wetly.

“Up you go,” Jenna said matter of factly, helping Josh to stand, and pulling his shirt over his head, followed by his pants and his boxers.

He climbed in after Tyler, sitting so that they were facing each other, and helping Tyler collect all the bubbles into a big pile between them.

Jenna pulled a washcloth off the towel rack, and handed it to Josh.

“Wanna be a big help, and help him get washed up, sweetie?” she spoke softly, and Josh nodded, slow and reverent.

It was actually easier than she anticipated. Each boy seemed to be measurably calmed by the presence of the other one. Josh was washing Tyler as if he were his most prized possession - which, in a sense, he was. And Tyler somehow caught on that Josh needed to do this, needed to do a good job - and he was sitting so still for him, lifting his arms when he needed to, letting Josh help.

A shriek of laughter brought Jenna back to reality, and she looked down to see Tyler giggling and looking at her, and Josh looking sheepish, but smiling.

“HE POKED IT,” Tyler exclaimed, pointing down, and Jenna realized that he was talking about his soft, small penis, floating in the water. “He… he booped it, because he’s silly.”

Jenna turned to Josh.

“You… booped his peen?”

Josh nodded, and giggled, quiet and shy.

“That’s… adorable,” Jenna allowed. “And you’re ridiculous. C’mon, time to get dried off, babies.”

And of course, Tyler sloshed water everywhere getting out. Of course, Josh ended up drying them off fairly ineffectively, pulling Tyler into a tight, soft, towel-wrapped hug as soon as he’d pulled it around Tyler’s shoulders. And of course, Jenna’s heart melted at the sight of her two happy, bath-warm, laughing boys, snuggled around each other in a towel burrito, each trying to give each other clumsy kisses but missing their destination with the awkward angle.

She absented herself briefly, going into the main room. Josh’s king bed was rumpled and unmade - as if someone had been nested in it all day, which she suspected was precisely the case. They hadn’t brought much with them other than Jenna’s purse, but she managed to scavenge two pairs of clean boxers out of Josh’s suitcase, as well as an oversized sweater for herself. She kicked off her leggings and shirt and unhooked her bra, knowing that certain boys would probably need quick access later, before pulling the sweater over her shoulders, and then her torso. It smelled like Josh, and maybe even a little bit like Tyler - who knows who had originally bought it - and the scent comforted her in a hundred different ways.

“J’nna?” she heard one of them softly from the bathroom, and she hurried over. Josh was standing and staring at her with big innocent eyes, still wrapped up in a towel, but now Tyler was slumped over against his chest, mouth open and breathing heavily.

“Sleepy,” Josh observed, eyelashes fluttering as he looked down at Tyler on his chest, and then back up at her.

She melted for the thousandth time.

“Looks like it, huh?” she agreed stepping forward and stroking Tyler’s hair sweetly. “Hey, you wanna help me a ton and carry the baby over to the bed?”

Josh nodded, unwrapping the towel from around them - still both naked and warm - and easily hitching Tyler up into his arms, carrying him past her into the other room. She followed, watching him lay Tyler down onto the bed, barely making him stir.

“I really wish I could diaper him,” she murmured, more to herself than anyone else. “Didn’t have time to let him pee again.

Josh blinked at her slowly, before walking over to his backpack, and producing a single Tyler-sized - or Josh-sized, she realized - diaper, and handing it to her with a mixture of pride and shyness.

Jenna widened her eyes.

“Where’d you get this, honey?” she queried.

Josh flushed beet red, and something dawned on her.

“Joshie?” she spoke quietly, touching a flat palm to each of his cheeks. “You like diapers too sometimes?” 

He’d helped her with putting Tyler in diapers dozens of times when he was big and taking care of him, but Jenna had never known him to want one himself.

Josh shrugged.

“Safe,” he explained, the word lost in his throat. Jenna understood.

She smiled. “Do you want me to put you in this one?” she asked, but Josh shook his head, and pointed to Tyler. “Okay,” she agreed. “That’s so kind of you, sweetheart. Taking care of your favorite boy.”

He nodded enthusiastically again, playing with the diaper in his hands before thrusting it out again for Jenna to take.

As it turn out, Josh seemed to take as much comfort in helping to diaper Tyler than he would have by wearing it himself. He held his legs up for Jenna while she fastened it on, and shushed Tyler soothingly when he started to wake up. When it was finally on, he ran a soft and enthralled hand over the crinkly material, listening to the sound it made while his eyes fluttered.

“Sleep,” Josh observed again, Tyler now letting out tiny, breathy snores, and clutching half-heartedly and Josh, who was still naked.

“He sure is,” Jenna agreed, standing up to fish for a pair of boxers, and helping Josh slip into them.

She managed to roll Tyler over to one side of the bed without waking him up, even extracting her fingers from his grasp where he had latched onto them. Josh was looking up at her expectantly, and she suddenly remembered her promise.

“Okay, my little spooky guy,” she cooed, and Josh’s face lit up. “Tell me what you want from me now. I’m all yours, sweet boy.”

Josh almost looked like he was going to cry again. He tugged gently at the hem of Jenna’s shirt, pulling her over to the side of the bed and wrapping both arms around her middle so that his head rested sideways against her stomach. He buried his nose in the sweater, smelling, and she realized with deep satisfaction that it must smell like all three of them now. Like their little family.

Josh lifted his head, looking up at her with enormous eyes, like she was the most wonderful thing he’d ever seen, and Jenna couldn’t help but lean down and kiss him very gently on the lips.

“We love you so much, Josh,” she assured him, and now he really was crying, fat tears rolling down his face and pooling into the crease of his lips, which were pressed firmly together. “Let’s get in bed, yeah? I’ll hold you for as long as you want.”

Josh nodded, curling under the comforter where they’d tucked Tyler in, and Jenna followed, letting him snuggle into her her chest as Tyler had done earlier. He pressed his face in the space between her breasts, breathing deeply, and Jenna brought a hand to rub his warm, naked back.

They went on like that for almost half an hour, and Jenna was beginning to drift off herself, when Josh’s timid voice drew her back to consciousness.

“Mama?” he said quietly, barely audible, and Jenna’s heart fluttered. He was still in the early stages of being comfortable calling her that. Usually it was still just Jenna, or nothing at all, when he was nonverbal..

“Yes, baby?” she whispered, trying to be as gentle as possible, and not spook him back into silence.

He blinked. “Tyler needs t’be held too.”

He was too much. Both of these boys were too much, and she couldn’t fathom how lucky she was to have them.

“Joshie, sweetie, you’re such a good boy,” she stressed for the hundredth time. “Tyler is so lucky to have you as his best friend.”

Josh nodded sleepily, too exhausted, it seemed, to be timid or protest.

“Do you want to turn over and hold him?” she offered. “Or you want to get on the other side?”

He pouted slightly, looking over his shoulder at Tyler, and she understood.

“You want to be close to me, but you don’t want him to be left out? Is that it?”

Josh nodded, sniffing, and looking at her pleadingly.

“Okay,” she soothed. “Okay, it’s okay. We can make it work. Here, climb on over to the other side. I have an idea.”

Josh scrambled to do as she asked, lightly climbing over Tyler, and settling down on his other side. Gently, Jenna worked to ease Tyler down the bed, so that he was resting with his head against her stomach, and his arm clutching her thigh in his sleep. He stirred slightly, drooling a little on the hem of her - or his, or Josh’s - sweater, but didn’t wake.

“Alright, c’mere,” she coaxed Josh, pulling him in so that his lower half was spooning Tyler, but they could still be face to face, her hand brushing over his cheek again and again, and his wide, vulnerable, needy, innocent eyes looking into hers for reassurance, and finding it there. “That okay, sweetheart?”

Josh murmured a grateful affirmative, shifting so that his nose was buried in her neck, and sighing deeply.

And like that, all curled in to each other, they fell asleep.

— — —

The room had finally grown dark when Tyler woke her up.

She felt him stir between her and Josh, who had rolled almost on top of him, holding him like a teddy bear as he slept. Tyler shifted, disoriented, but seemed to realize quickly that he was in Josh’s arms, and settled back into them like they were home.

“M’mmy,” he said, muffled, reaching up to grasp at Jenna’s shirt.

“Heyy, little guy,” she cooed sleepily. “Looks like Josh needed some comfort from you. You cozy enough, baby?”

He nodded sleepily, rubbing at his eyes and adjusting so he was pressed back against Josh as closely as possible.

“Josh is a good boy,” Tyler murmured confidently, and Jenna smiled in agreement.

“He’s a very, very good boy,” she assured him. “Both of my boys are the best boys in the world.”

Tyler let a soft smile creep onto his features, but he quickly screwed up his face, squeezing his eyes shut and thrusting his lips out in a pout as he grasped at the front of her shirt again.

“M’mmy,” he repeated. “Suck?”

Being careful not to wake up Josh, Jenna helped him wriggle up the bed a little, lifting the sweater and exposing her soft, waiting breasts as she did. Tyler was leaning in immediately, clutching at her side with his small and clumsy fingers, and taking a nipple between his lips, humming absentmindedly as he suckled. He was so enthusiastic sometimes that Jenna almost wondered if he was expecting to get something out of them. But he got comfort out of it, she realized, and that was more than enough.

All of this, she thought, looking at the beautiful boys, the vulnerable, wonderful boys, curled up together with her.

All of this was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been really really feeling the Josh and Jenna dynamic recently. Baby Josh is everything.


End file.
